


Compromise

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Movie Night, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Claire and Kaia have friends coming over, but Claire finds Kaia not prepared.  They compromise.





	Compromise

Claire busied herself in the kitchen for what seemed like hours, making sure that dinner was prepared and coming along as it should.  Satisfied with everything that was cooking, boiling, or baking, she rinsed her hands, carrying the towel with her into the living room.

“Kaia!” she immediately reprimanded, trying not to laugh when her roommate’s head appeared suddenly.  "Please get out of that pillow fort. We’re supposed to have dinner with friends!“

Kaia, while Claire was in the kitchen cooking, was supposed to be in the living room cleaning and picking up to prepare for their guests.  That was obviously not what she had done, though, as it seemed that every pillow and blanket in the house was currently being used in the fort she’d built.

"Counter-offer,” Kaia began, not leaving her place in the fort.  "You join me, we rule this pillow kingdom together, watch Hocus Pocus, and eat popcorn for dinner.“

Claire rolled her eyes, still trying to keep the smile inside that was threatening to bubble out of her.  "Kaia, all the girls are coming over.  I doubt they’d all fit in there with us, and I’ve already practically finished a healthier, non-popcorn centered meal.”

Kaia sighed, flopping over so that she was laying on her back.  Claire moved closer, kneeling down by the entrance of the fort to look inside.  It was impressive, she had to admit.

“I never got to build pillow forts growing up.  My mom was so strict…” Kaia said, her eyes closed.  "I just couldn’t help myself, now that we have an apartment of our own.  It’s definitely just as fun as I thought it would be.“

Claire let her smile out then, loving how cute and vulnerable Kaia was sometimes.  "I like it, Kaia, I really do.  But we had plans tonight.”

Kaia sighed, nodding.  She started to roll over.

“How about this,” Claire continued, making Kaia open her eyes to look up at her.  "We clean this up together, have our friends over and a nice, almost-adult time tonight.  Then tomorrow we rebuild the fort, I show you some of my fort building prowess, and we do your movie-in-a-fort night tomorrow.  Yeah?“

Kaia grinned, nodding enthusiastically.  "That sounds awesome.”

She hopped up, laughing as she knocked a few sheets down with her movement.  Claire’s hands grabbed the ends, unwrapping the sheet from Kaia’s body and starting to fold them.  Between the two of them working, the folding job and clean up went quickly, and the living room was back to normal in no time.

Just an hour later the whole house was clean, dinner was out on the table, and Claire and Kaia’s closest girl friends were filling the house with laughter.  

Their friends would never know the chaos that had been in the apartment a mere hour beforehand.  Everything looked completely normal.  The only way they would know is if they opened the door to Kaia’s room and saw the monstrous pile of pillows and blankets there, just waiting for tomorrow’s movie night.


End file.
